Current methods for isolating nucleic acids from biological samples may include macerating tissues, lysing cells, and inactivating nucleases using chaotropic salts, such as guanidine hydrochloride or guanidinium thiocyanate, and a nonionic detergent. The released nucleic acids then may be selectively precipitated from solution.
Various chemical disruption methods, using detergents, chaotropes, proteases, bile salts, organic solvents, and harsh acidic or basic conditions have been employed to macerate tissue and release nucleic acid. The nucleic acid obtained using such methods may be degraded due to long incubation times or exposure to harsh conditions.